Nice Try
by livesinjournals
Summary: Nick is used to his homemade cupcakes on a Saturday but when Jess tries to swap his unhealthy cupcakes to healthy cookies, Nick get's a little annoyed. One shot between Nick and Jess. Hope you guys like it!


**Hi guys, this is a one shot between Nick and Jess. When Jess tries to get Nick to swap from cupcakes, to healthy oat meal cookies. Wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to MayaLala! I honestly can't thank you enough for all of your help and support! Thank you for reading, please review. And sadly I do not own New Girl or any of these characters. **

Nick was always last up on a Saturday. Or any day for that matter. But on a Saturday it was different, he would wake-up around eleven to the smells of baking. Jess was always cooking him her latest recipes. Whether it was the red velvet cupcake's which he loved or chocolate brownies. That was what Nick looked forward to on his Saturdays. His plate full of cupcakes for breakfast (that and his gorgeous girlfriend, but the cakes usually came first.) Today was no exception.

The smell floated down the hall way into his room. Instantly he was up. If someone did this for him on work days he may actually arrive at the bar on time. Walking into the kitchen he saw Jess, singing too herself; Mixing a gooey dough mixture.

"Morning babe."

The sounds of his voice made Jess jump and spin around quickly to face him.

"Oh. Morning, sleepy head! How can you sleep for that long? It's not good for you Nick it will ruin your body clock."

Nick felt the beginning of a rant coming on so quickly he used his only means of silencing her. He edged round the worktop and planted a sly kiss on her lips. Jess relaxed a little and began to smile. At that exact moment Nick's arm snacked round her back, and grabbed a cookie of the plate behind her. With a triumphant grin he laughed and took a large bite.

"Eww. What the hell Jess!"

"What? Do they not taste good?"

"These aren't cookies! Where's the chocolate and you know the cookie dough and stuff! You that make it taste like cookies."

"They're healthy Nick. Oat meal and Raisin. All low fat and everything, Schmitt gave me the recipe."

The look of disgust on Nick's face caused Jess to let out a loud laugh. Gaining her more quizzical looks from Nick.

"I have spent 10 years with Schmitt trying to force feed me anything healthy. But from you I am highly disappointed."

With that Nick stormed off back to his room. Cursing, mainly directed at Schmitt for ruining his Saturday snack.

-After a good hour of sulking Nick decided to go and talk to Jess. Seeing as he wasn't even sure why he was angry. That and he really didn't know why he was angry at Jess. Leaving his room he saw a plate of red velvet cupcakes sat next to the cookies. Picking one up he took a bite and let the goodness fill his mouth. Now this was what he was after. Grabbing the plate he headed to Jess's room, to say Thanks. He knocked on the door but was met with silence, until a soft sniffle came from inside. Curious, he opened the door slightly.

"Hey Jess."

"Go away Nick, I am not in the mood to talk to you."

"I just wanted to say thanks for the cupcakes."

"Oh so you're willing to say thanks for those then."

"Jess you know I didn't mean it like that. Why are you so upset?" Guilt and panic started to fill Nicks mind.

"Oh so what did you mean? That as soon as I start looking out for you I'm the bad guy, I'm your girlfriend Nicolas that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Jess listen to me, I didn't mean any of it. I only just woke up, I wasn't properly awake. It was childish. I didn't realise you were actually worried about my health or trying to get me to eat something descent. I just thought you were ganging up on me with Schmitt. Well that's what sleeping Nick thought. Me and him, we're totally different guys."

"Poor sleeping Nick he gets the blame for everything." With a weak smile she looked up.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Sure, if you give the cookies another try."

"Ok Fine let me at them."

A wide grin covered Jess's face and she couldn't help but skip of out of her room back to the kitchen. Nick followed behind her. All though mumbling about how only jess would get this excited and upset about cookies. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Only his Jess. That had a nice ring to it. The sound of Jess pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Nick do you want tea with your cookies?"

"Since when have I drunk tea? But thanks anyway sweetie."

Nick sat down on the sofa and was joined quickly by Jess carrying a large plate of cookies and her tea. Tucking her feet under Nick, she passed him the plate. Picking up the cookie, he took a large bite. Then another and before he knew it, Nick had eaten 3 cookies. All with Jess's smile growing.

Damn, he hated that yet again he had been proved wrong. Only Jess could do that. No matter what she did he couldn't stand his ground with her. Definitely something to do with her eyes. With just one look he was gone. It even happened when she first moved in; he was going to say no but as soon as he saw those eyes he couldn't resist. It was like magic and he was definitely under Jess's spell. Nicks thoughts started to wonder. 'God if our kids have those eyes then I'm in trouble. I'll be bankrupt in no time. Wait when did I start thinking about kids? This is serious. Oh, so that's what oats do they make you think scary thoughts, Brilliant.' Reaching for one more cookie a laugh escaped his lips. Earning him a puzzled look. Taking a breath between his laughter, Nick turned to face Jess and smiling he muttered.

"Okay Jess your right, these are pretty good."


End file.
